Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~
Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS. Concert Tour 2013 ~Ressha!~ '''(こんにちは！プロジェクト 研修生 外国人 DIVAS。コンサート ツアー 2013 年春 ~ 列車 ！ 〜) is Hello!Pro Kenshuusei,Hello!Project Foreigners,and the Hello!Project DIVAS.'s first tour as a whole, that took place in the Spring of 2013. This was the graduation concert of Akiyama Mei, to being her duties as a soloist, and Higashiyama Midori,Matsumoto Yukiko,and Xiao Miya's graduation concert from their trainee groups, to focus on their newly formed group,GLiTTER. Setlist Songs are performed by all members unless indicated otherwise. #Naichau Kamo #BUTTERFLY (with Nesugosu) #GURUGURU JUMP (Mitsui Aika with Hello!Project DIVAS.) #CHANCE! (with Kin Momoko and Mitsui Aika) #Go Girl Go! #Samui Ne. #MC1 (New members introduction.) #Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~ - Hello!Project Foreigners #Koi ING Melody - Hello!Project DIVAS. #Kanojo Ni Nairtai!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Peace! #Maji Bomber! - Kaga Kaede,Kishimoto Yumeno,Sasaki Rikako,Macilly,Yanyu, #We are POP☆CANDY! - Hello!Project Foreigners Members Miya, Charity, Dita, Yanyu, Carrie and Jhen Rose #Kaccho Ii Uta - Hello!Pro Kenshuusei #Moshimo... - Hello!Project DIVAS. #Busu Ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Hello!Project Foreigners #Victory! #Suki-Chan - Hello!Project DIVAS. #WANT! - Hello!Project Foreigners #Aitai Lonely Christmas - Hello!Pro Kenshuusei #MC2 - Hello!Project DIVAS. #Midori Ni Iku - Sato Yuki & Mingxia #Watashi no Dekkai Hana - Kaneko Rie,Diana & Akimoto Miyabi #Osaka Umaimen - Yamagishi Riko,Carrie #Natsu with You - Tanabe Nanami,Taguchi Natsumi,Ichioka Reina,Kaga Kaede & Yanyu #Believe! - Suzuki Eru,Nomura Minami & Miyaki Ayu #MC3 - Yamagishi Riko,Carrie,Tanabe Nanami,Kaga Kaede,Yanyu & Sato Yuki #Minimoni. Jankepyon! - Juliet,Anu,Wada Sakurako & Makino Haruka #MIRAI LOVE - Akiyama Mei,Ono Mizuki,Wada Chinami & Tanabe Naomi #Tsukiatteru no ni Katamoi - DANCING INNOVATION #New Unit Performances: ##Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakeshimenakya ne (Juice=Juice) ##Kira Kira KAKUMEI (GLiTTER) ##Scream! (Kya~) ##Sodatsu Koto Wa Konnan De Aru!!! (Uchota~) ##Kawaii Sekushībīto (Akiyama Mei) #Hamaura Ayano's Riddles!/MC4 #GLiTTER and Akiyama Mei Graduation ceremony from Trainee Groups ''' #Kimagure Princess/Ai no Dangan (Remix) #Subarashii Ongaku O Sabarashii Uta Members Featured MC *Makoto *Katashi *Suzume Hello!Pro Kenshuusei *Kaneko Rie *Miyamoto Karin *Takagi Sayuki *Tanabe Nanami *Shiro Maria *Yoshihashi Kurumi *Taguchi Natsumi *Hamaura Ayano *Otsuka Aina *Ogawa Rena *Uemura Akari *Murota Mizuki *Yamagishi Riko *Nomura Minami *Kanazawa Tomoko *Ichioka Reina *Kishimoto Yumeno *Makino Maria *Kaga Kaede *Wada Sakurako *Tsukino Fuyuki *Miyamoto Kiyomi *Tanaka Yumi *Arai Kanon *Kobayashi Kaori *Miyaki Ayu *Sasaki Rikako Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Nang Hyun *Anu Aalto *Juilet Jefferson *Zoeng Biyu Hello!Project Foreigners *Alberta *Abigail *Charity *Dita *Dewi *Abella *Carrie *Rosa *Jhen Rose *Rahni *Erika *Amori *Madison *Diana *Anna *Song Ju Li *Macilly *Li Zun *Grace *Carmen *Christina *Bella *Yanyu *Shan *Mingxia *Huan Hello!Project DIVAS. *Hojo Jun *Furude Gina *Suzuki Ami *Arikara Erika *Hisakawa Minami *Yamaguchi Eri *Sakurada Hina *Tamura Momoko *Taguchi Ayano *Ono Mizuki *Nakamura Yuki *Sato Akari *Tanabe Naomi *Sato Yuki *Suzuki Eru *Akimoto Miyabi *Yoshida Marin *Makino Haruka Graduating Members *Higashiyama Midori (Graduation Concert from Kenshuusei to focus on GLiTTER) *Xiao Miya (Gradution Concert from Hello!Pro Foreigners to focus on GLiTTER) *Matsumoto Yukiko (Graduation Concert from Kenshuusei to focus on GLiTTER) *Akiyama Mei (Graduation Concert from Hello!Project DIVAS. to become a soloist. Special Guests *Hanako-Chii (MC) *Miyazawa Yuka (Juice=Juice) *Mitsui Aika *Kin Momoko *Ogawa Kei (4/23 show only) *Nesugosu Trivia *This is the first all Hello! Project Trainees tour *There are a total of 17 shows: #'Bunkamura '(3-22-13 and 3-27-13) #'Shibuya AX '(3-29-13 and 4-01-13) #'Casals Hall '(4-04-13,4-10-13,and 4-12-13) #'Suntory Hall '(4-15-13,4-16-13 and 4-20-13) #'Sogakudo Concert Hall '(4-23-13 and 4-27-13) #'Zepp Tokyo '(5-05-13 and 5-10-13) #'Large Harmony Hall '(5-16-13 and 5-18-13) #'Sunport Hall Takamatsu Dai Hall '(5-23-14) *Tsunku revealed the setlist November 19, 2012,on his blog. *The tour will be recorded LIVE on April 24, 2013 at 8:00 pm,on their official youtube, helloprotrainees. *In order to attend, you need to buy either "Kanojo ni Naritai!", "Don't Say Lazy" or "Koi ING Melody" and you can recieve a ticket and a backstage pass. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to have fans be backstage with the members. *All the members who left their groups before and during the tour were taken off the list,and replaced by other members. *Due to new members being added, Tsunku changed up the setlist a bit in January 2013. *All the GLiTTER members will graduate from their trainee groups (Hello!Pro Kenshuusei and Hello!Project Foreigners),for the group's major debut. Also Akiyama Mei will graduate from Hello!Project DIVAS. to become a soloist. *The concert will be the debut of the fourth and fifth generation Hello!Project DIVAS members,the 18th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members,and the 5th generation Hello!Project Foreigners members.The 6.5 generation of the Hello!Project Foreigners was also introduced at this concert. *The tour goes by Day After Day type. *Kaneko Rie,Alis,Alberta and Hojo Jun made the setlist.However,the others chose which song they wanted to perform. Category:2013 Concerts Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Hello!Project Foreigners